


sleeping

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships, doctors being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: A drabble for the prompt: “I’m sleeping.” “But you’re talking.”
Relationships: Tony Tony Chopper & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	sleeping

“With our knowledge and powers combined, we could make some amazing medical advancements!” Chopper rambled on as he wandered around his infirmary.

Law had his head buried in his arms, which were crossed over Chopper’s desk. His eyes were closed, but he grunted in response.

Chopper stopped. “Are you listening to me?”

It took a moment for Law to respond, and when he did, it was in a quiet mumble. “I’m sleeping.”

“But you’re talking!” Chopper reasoned. He made his way over to where Law was seated. “Can you sleep-listen?”

Law opened one eye and closed it again. “...Yes. Continue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in requests on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)! Also, this is my first drabble! Comments are appreciated, so let me know what you think!


End file.
